Warnette Drabble
by WritingFiend214
Summary: idk what happened here. I was just consumed with emotions from IM. *MINOR SPOILERS*


I'm laying on the edge of Warner's bed waiting for him to return.

It's been a long day for both of us with him spending time with Adam and James and me meeting with the leaders of the other sectors.

Many are on our side and it's clear that the others are beginning to join us. I couldn't have done any of it without Kenji's assistance. Kenji, my best friend, regardless of how many times Aaron tries to change my mind. I'm forever thankful for him.

I'm pondering over my thoughts when the elevator doors open and Aaron steps in.

He looks exhausted but I can see the happiness in his eyes and my heart soars.

He finally has a semblance of a family and I'm so happy for him. He deserves the world and more for everything he's done for me.

Aaron must sense my emotions because he walks over to the bed and drops a kiss on my forehead.

"How was today, love?" he asks.

"Good. Sectors 36 and 39 and supplying troops to fight against those opposing us. Kenji's been guiding them as I talk to the others," I say. He smiles.

"You are amazing. Your strength and determination is the reason they're willing to fight in this war. Without you, we are nothing," he says proudly.

I blush and he grins. Aaron moves onto the bed a little more, lies down, but as he begins to turn his back, I see him quickly tense and then slowly try to relax. His jaw is set though and he looks pained.

Something is wrong.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing," he says softly.

I roll my eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and he tenses. I frown and ask again.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" For a minute he's quiet and I'm holding my breath. Answer please.

He finally sighs and mutters, "my back." I sit up, alarmed. Touch him again. He flinches.

"Is it hurting? Do you want me to find the medicine Delalieu got you?" I get up but he reaches for my hand and pushes me back down onto the bed.

"It's nothing, love. Sometimes this happens."

His face is screwed up and he's trying to stay calm but I see him struggling. Just as his arm is reaching for my waist, I move around on the bed until he's flipped over on his stomach and I'm sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" he demands.

He's breathing hard now and I ignore him, quickly getting rid of his shirt. The scars are still there and my heart aches. All the pain he's suffered at the hands of his _father_.

I gently put my hands on his back.

"Juliette, stop. Please," Aaron says weakly.

"Relax and stop fidgeting. I'm trying to help you." He sighs loudly until I begin to move my palms in a slow circular motion and all of a sudden he's moaning.

The sound is lovely.

My hands are moving all over his back and his hands are clenched and his face is scrunched up, as I'm working through all the tension in his lower back.

"Juliette, please," he's gasping and groaning and I love it.

"Tell me this doesn't feel good."

"God, you have no idea, love, but I want to feel _you_._" _

I consider for a second but continue still. He's needed this for a long time and I love exploring his body.

As I'm rubbing his back, I lower my head and oh so softly press a kiss to the side of neck and his eyes fly open and before I know it I'm on my back and he's over me, kissing every inch of my skin.

I'm protesting and trying to get him to flip over but he traps my hands on the sides of my head and lowers himself on top of me. My tank has risen up and now I'm the one making incomprehensive noises.

It's moments like these which I wish I could write down and commit to memory.

Keeping my hands trapped, he kisses my stomach and I'm shaking and the sounds I'm making would be embarrassing if I wasn't completely in love with what's happening.

His eyes are filled with all the amusement in the world and his mouth is smirking as he leans up to whisper in my ear, "Tell me this doesn't feel good."

Aaron Warner Anderson has an exceptional ability to always leave me speechless and right now, I utterly hate him for it.


End file.
